DBZ Gang vs. The Teletubbies
by Goksevlu Gorski
Summary: The DBZ gang blow teletubbie guts all over the place.


Title: DBZ vs. Teletubbies  
Author: Trunks  
Email: vidiott@aol.com  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
DBZ vs. Teletubbies  
  
  
One day, when Goku arrived at home, he saw his young son   
Gohan staring at the TV and drooling. He was continually repeating,  
"Teletubbies are the rulers of the universe" Goku immediately   
suspected that once again, the Teletubbies, Tinky-Winky, Po, Laa Laa,  
and Dipsy were up to no good.  
  
They were taking over young childrens minds. Goku immediately  
shot an extremely powerful ki blast at the TV. Goku called his friends  
and told them to meet him at the PBS television station where the   
Teletubbies were broadcasting their evil.  
  
Goku was out of the house faster than a speeding bullet. When   
he arrived at the TV station, he found that his friends, Krillen, Vegeta,  
Tien, and Chaotzu were already there. Goku said, " We are here to   
destroy the Teletubbies. When I came home, I saw Gohan sitting in front of  
the TV mumbling to himself, 'Teletubbies are the rulers of the universe.'"  
  
They entered the TV station and asked the receptionist, " Where are  
the Teletubbies being broadcasted?"   
  
The receptionist said, " They are down the hall, first door on the   
left. Why do you want to see the Teletub-" she was not able to finish   
because she heard a loud crash in the hall and saw Goku and the others  
sprinting toward the Teletubbies studio.  
  
When they entered the studio, the producer said in an English accent,  
"Who the devil are you?"  
  
Goku turned his head when he heard a loud crash. Vegeta was already  
threatening the Teletubbies. Goku, Tien, Krillen, and Chaotzu ran over to  
where Vegeta was standing. Suddenly, they were transported to a land with   
a whole bunch of hills and the sun with a baby's head on it. Krillen said,   
"Where did you take us? Bring us back now!"  
  
Then Tinky-Winky said in his voice closest to English , "We will   
never take you back. That mean old man over there was threatening us.   
For that you will pay dearly."  
  
Then Vegeta said very angrily, "Who are you calling old! I am not   
very old! For that you will pay dearly." But before he could say anything   
more, Po, with her TV, turned to another PBS show. A big purple dinosaur   
on the TV started singing, " I love you, you love me, we're a happy family."  
  
With that, Vegeta was hypnotized. He started clapping his hands and   
singing. Po got on her scooter and went up the tallest hill. She came down   
at an incredible speed and knocked Vegeta into the sun.  
  
Tien said angrily, "Your gonna pay for that," with that, Tien used   
his Tri-form technique. All three of the Tiens started punching away at Po.   
  
Po said in his nicest voice possible, "You aren't very nice."  
  
Dipsy got his top hat and threw it like a boomerang, and all of the   
Tiens heads fell off. Tinky-Winky and Laa Laa started playing soccer with   
the heads.  
  
Chaotzu was very mad after this and said, " How dare you hurt Tien."  
  
Suddenly, a large ball of energy came flying at Po. Everything   
inside him, guts and all, came flying out at Chaotzu. All this time,   
Goku had been gathering energy for a Genki Dama! Chaotzu said, "Ewe,   
Teletubby guts. And whats this? Children!"  
  
Not only had the Teletubbies been brainwashing children, they   
had been eating them whole. One child said, "Please help me. I've been   
in there for a month."  
  
Krillen said, "How could you have been eating poor innocent   
children? That is so crude and mean."  
  
Chaotzu was so angry, it looked like he was going to explode.  
He flew onto Dipsy's back and said, "Kamikaze!"  
  
Dipsy was struggling to get him off. After a minute he said,   
"Uh, oh! Bye, bye. I'll be back sometime." After those last words,   
there was an explosion. Dipsy and Chaotzu were gone into a cloud of   
smoke.  
  
Krillen yelled, "NO! Chaotzu!!"  
  
Goku, who was so angry, that he turned Super Saiyan 1. He   
charged straight for Tinky-Winky. He pulled back his fist, and let it   
go forward with incredible force. His fist went straight through   
Tinky-Winky. Tinky-Winky said, "Ouch!" and fell to the ground.  
  
Laa Laa ran off and said, "I'll tell the great big baby on   
the sun! He'll get you for this! Killing Tinky-Winky, Po, and Dipsy."  
  
For a big fat round Teletubbie, he was pretty fast. He went   
dancing to the horizon where he could talk to the baby. Goku and   
Krillen wasted no time in getting to the great baby in the sun.   
They flew faster than a jet plane. When they reached the sun. They   
found out that Laa Laa was already talking to the sun.  
  
They found out that the sun in Tubbyland was not very hot.   
That means that Vegeta could still be alive. There was a large   
explosion and Laa Laa went flying. The sun blew up. What they saw now   
was a man. It was Vegeta. Vegeta said, "What a wimpy sun. Hey Kakorot,   
what happened to all the other teletubbies, don't tell me you already   
destroyed them. I wanted to have some fun too!"  
  
Goku then said, "The last one, Laa Laa, is still alive.  
  
"Good," Vegeta said, "I geuss I'll be destroying that one.   
By the way what happened to that squirt and the three eyed cowboy?"  
  
"They were destroyed by the other Teletubbies, but we took   
care of them" said Goku.  
  
Goku, Vegeta and Krillen went over to the area where Laa Laa   
had landed. Laa Laa was running around saying, "I'm going to hurt   
those meanies. Just wait till I show th-" he was not able to finish   
because he heard someone yelling, "Gatling Gun!"  
  
He turned his head and saw Vegeta put his hands together like   
a gun. A huge blast of energy shot out and destroyed Laa Laa spraying   
guts all over. Laa Laa was not the only one destroyed. Tubbyland was   
destroyed with it.  
  
The three were flying around in space for a few seconds. Then   
they were teleported back to the PBS station. The producer was standing   
there, and said in his English accent, "What the devil did you do and   
where are the Teletubbies!?"  
  
Goku said happily, "We took care of them. We saved all the children   
too. Who knows who might turn a good child bad next. Sailormoon, Barney, Ronin   
Warriors. The world will never know.  
  
After that the three shot off through the ceiling and back home.   
The producer said, "You'll be paying for that! That ceiling cost a   
lot of money you know!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Once again, Serenity had nothing to do with this ( she hates blood and   
guts) fanfic. I think this fanfic was okay, but still a little bit too   
gory. This is my second and probably goriest fanfic. Once you have read   
it, E-mail me at Vidiott@aol.com (if you are not a Teletubbie lover).   



End file.
